


Anyway

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The derailment of Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb. 13, 2011 for the [Drabble Tree (stories) on LJ](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/1212870.html)
> 
> The title is from the album Evel Knievel Factor by Private Line

First Word: Place  
Last Word: Heart

 

“Place, place, this place, that place, I don’t understand!” Steve runs his right hand over his head, his fingers gripping into his hair tearing at it. His left hand is in a tight fist. “Why?” he says, his body visibly trembling and his eyes red and spilling tears. “Didn’t I mean anything to you?”

Danny couldn’t look at Steve though he kept shaking his head in the negative, his hands splayed uselessly. “I told you from day one that I was only here because Grace is here, however, things changed. Rachel and Stan are moving to Manhattan, and I’ll be joining my old precinct in Jersey.”

“So what did we have?” Steve asked weakly, his hand barely moving to indicate the two of them.

“We had a good time, babe. Anyway, take care of yourself.” Danno closed the door softly as he let himself out. His heart skipping a beat when he heard the impact on the closed door. Then he got in his car and was gone.

On the other side of the door a box of chocolate valentines made its crushed splat to the floor while the chocolate pieces marred the door. Across the room the romantic setting was broken by the sobs caused by a wreaked heart.


End file.
